<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Get Used to This by Nottoosureyet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341912">I Could Get Used to This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottoosureyet/pseuds/Nottoosureyet'>Nottoosureyet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I swear theres a happy ending, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottoosureyet/pseuds/Nottoosureyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Beel both like each other, but its hard sometimes to admit those feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Could Get Used to This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love it here, I really do. Most demons are rather nice to me, especially the brothers. They’re all rather protective, at first, I thought it was just because Lucifer told them to but after a while it all began to feel more genuine and sincere. Beel and I have gotten rather close lately, we often go out at lunch as well as after classes to grab a bite to eat and just sit around and chit chat about anything and everything. Out of all the demon brothers he’s definitely one of my favourites, if I was picking favourites. Him and Asmodeus were the first to start talking to and caring for me. It took a bit longer for Satan and Levi to start actually talking to me, and as for Lucifer and Belphegor, well I’m working on it. Mammon is just a pain in the ass. Lucifer still doesn’t let me go out without at least one of the brothers, usually Mammon.</p><p>I’m starting to wonder if it’s to teach him to be more responsible, or a punishment. Just because he has to come with me whenever I want to go out doesn’t mean I want to go out whenever he’s looking for another way to get money. Why can’t he just get a job? Going out with him is always an adventure, and sometimes I just need a break. Today was definitely one of those days.</p><p><br/>“Mammon I can’t.”</p><p>“Oh, come on Y/N, it’ll be fun, trust me. When have I Ever steered you wrong?” He always started with that before dragging me into potentially dangerous situation. I don’t think he’s ever steered me right.</p><p>“I just need to hangout for a bit, ya know? Spend some time doing stuff I enjoy.” Even after all this time, I still don’t know how to shake him off.</p><p>“Whatever Y/N, when I come back rich as fuck, don’t go asking how to do it because I won’t tell you.” Oh, don’t worry Mammon, I won’t be asking.</p><p>As Mammon ran out the door before Lucifer could spot him, I made my way towards the kitchen hoping I could grab some ice cream before retreating to my room for the rest of the day. As I approached the doorway, I heard the soft hum of a conversation.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about her, Beel. There’s no need for you to spend all your time thinking about it. Grab a good snack and go out for a jog or something, to clear your head.” I heard Satan’s cold tone try and comfort Beel. Oh no, does Beel like someone? But who? At school I only see him interact with me, he hasn’t spent a lunch without me unless it’s for the gym. Maybe it’s someone at the gym? To be fair he doesn’t go there often but I’ve never been there with him before so I mean he could in theory be talking to someone. Maybe he likes me? Or maybe he knows that I like him and he is trying to turn me down? I think I’ll need more ice cream if that’s the case. I wait in the hall, weighing my options, when I hear footsteps approaching me. I go to enter the kitchen, when I collide with Satan. He grumbles something about good timing and to watch where I’m going before lightly pushing me further into the kitchen. I try to go about my process without interrupting the demon, last time he was upset in the kitchen I had to deal with a lot more than I bargained for.</p><p>The silence was almost suffocating as we tried to avoid being an inconvenience for each other. Thoughts rattled around my brain, making it hard to focus as I searched for my ice cream. What did he mean “good timing”? Is Beel that upset? I shouldn’t have come here; I should’ve just gone to my room. If he’s going out for a jog I wouldn’t have had to wait very long, I really need to listen to myself more.</p><p>“Y/N-” I jumped, unaware that someone had been calling me, “are you alright?”<br/>Oh no, how long have I been standing here?</p><p>“I… yes sorry, I just got lost in thought. Sorry, I’ll just grab this and be out of your hair soon. I’m so sorry you probably wanted to get in here.” Oh man now I just sound distressed, I should be consoling him, right?</p><p>“Oh no, its ok. I like being around you, take your time.” Beel said, making his way to some of the cupboards, humming a soft tune. I felt very hot suddenly, even though I was standing in front of the open freezer.</p><p>I grabbed my favourite ice cream flavor and made my way to the counter, moving smoothly to the sound of Beel’s song. I liked being around him too, he was so sweet, and he had the warmest smile I’ve ever seen, not just on a demon. There may be no sun here, but arguably Beel is my sun. He just doesn’t know it yet. I put the ice cream back in the freezer and glance over in his direction, he’s reaching into the top cupboards, he looked totally distracted by the good food he was about to wolf down. He began to turn around and I spun back around, noticing that the ice cream was starting to melt before me in my bowl.</p><p>“You know, you can tell me if what I said made you uncomfortable.” I couldn’t see him, but I could feel his stare boring holes in my skin and my face slowly started to heat up again.</p><p>Fuck “No no no, I’m sorry, it’s just. I didn’t want to intrude. I... I like being around you too.” oh dear god, god? Would I say god here? On never mind. I’m screwed, he probably thinks I’m being distant on purpose now.</p><p>“Oh… Okay! Then let’s snack together, we don’t have to stay here though, we can go wherever you want to be!” I just know he’s got his smile on him now, and I know if I look at him I’ll end up looking more red than a tomato.</p><p>I began turning around as slowly as possible in hopes of preparing myself for what’s to come, but as soon as I saw him, I began to feel that stupid heating sensation all over again.</p><p>“I’d love that,” I smile, hoping to let him know I’m being genuine, “I was just going to go to my room though, maybe if you… uhhh… want to come along there?” How creative, you’re given everywhere in the house to go and you pick your room, how absolutely not crea-</p><p>“Sure!” His sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Although, your ice cream has already melted, let me get you a new one, and then I’ll meet you there.” I smiled and thanked him before running to my room, it’s a mess and I cannot have him thinking I’m a messy gremlin like Mammon. I ended up shoving most of my stuff under my bed before setting up my pillows and bringing a chair out as well as clearing off my bedside table for Beel.</p><p>~~BZZT BZZT~~<br/>My D.D.D buzzed, although I’m pretty sure Beel knows he can just come in.<br/>Asmodeus: Hey Y/N~~<br/>Y/N: Hey? What’s up?<br/>Asmodeus: Text me if anything goes bad, I’ve got your back~~~<br/>Y/N: Thanks???</p><p>What?</p><p>I didn’t have much time to process what he meant before Beel entered my room with my new bowl of ice cream.</p><p>“Hey, I cleared some space for your food, although you don’t… have any?” Weird.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you, you seemed sad.” Oh No. “I do really care, and I want to make sure you’re ok.” He handed me my bowl and sat in the chair, facing me while I sat on the bed.</p><p>“You seemed so out of it in the kitchen, you only ever talked to apologize, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, leaning forward in his chair, I feel as though I’m in therapy.</p><p>“No, I swear, its just, wow. I overheard Satan telling you not to worry about it and I thought, you know, maybe you needed some space. You went to Satan for advice and so I thought it was more of a private matter. I just didn’t want to bother you.” God I hope that made some sort of sense.</p><p>“Oh, you heard that.” He pulled back a bit, glancing around the room.</p><p>“Well, not all of it, but if you like, want to tell me. I am all ears.” This was not how I anticipated my break would go.</p><p>“I don’t know, Y/N. You’re so sweet and kind, and I… I don’t know.” He trailed off and looked out the window.</p><p>I finished my ice cream quietly, putting the bowl on the side table before looking over to Beel, who had also gone quiet. The silence that filled the room again was almost painful, something was obviously taking a toll on him, but I don’t know how to get it out of him.</p><p>“Look, this isn’t how I thought this would go, and I’m sorry Y/N, but I think I should go.” He went and headed towards the door, barely even glancing my way.<br/>I don’t know what happened but, “Wait!” I called running after him into the hall. I could hear the other brothers up the stairs but at this point I couldn’t care less. “Beel! Listen to me! I don’t know if this is the right time at all, I don’t know if there even is a right time but,” he turned back to look at me, I probably look like a mess. “I like you Beel, I like you a lot and I don’t know if you like me back but, at least you know how I feel.” It’s out there now, he knows. Hell, the whole house might know. I turned back to my room; his silence told me everything. Every sign I read, was all for nothing.</p><p>I crashed on my bed and didn’t move for hours, rejection always hurts but for some reason, the silence made it all worse. My room keeps getting colder as the night goes on. I haven’t found the will to get up and start the fire, or even properly crawl under the covers. Maybe I’ll ask to go home. It’d be better then staying here.</p><p>~~BZZT BZZT~~<br/>Who the fuck is texting me at 2 am?<br/>Beelzebub: Hey Y/N, could I stop by your room?<br/>What? Can I say no? Would that be mean?<br/>Beelzebub: Please<br/>Y/N: Yeah sure, let yourself in.</p><p>What in the name of Hell does he want?</p><p>I heard him open my door softly, I know the instant he looks at me I’m going to cry. I just know it. He made his way over to my bed and kneeled down to touch my face and stroke away a tear.</p><p>“Y/N you’re freezing, you humans are too delicate, you could get sick. Let me warm you up.” I couldn’t disagree, I was shivering.</p><p>I didn’t have the energy to ask him why he had come back, I’d rather watch him work and question his methods later. He wore Loose fitting sweats and a lose fitting shirt as well, he looked absolutely adorable along with his messy bedhead. I watched as he lit my fireplace and came back to my bedside. He sat back down on the floor beside my bed and grabbed my hands, probably in hopes of warming them up.</p><p>“I came here to apologize; I should’ve talked to you sooner. I just didn’t expect you to like me back. Y/N, you’re so sweet and amazing to be around and I just don’t want to hurt you or anything. You mean so much to me.”</p><p>Oh. Oh man.</p><p>“I… I’m glad you like me back.” I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks all over again.</p><p>“You’re so cute” he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss my temple.</p><p>Beel got up to leave the room and came back rather quickly carrying his own blankets.</p><p>“You need warmer bedding, these will do.” I sat up and he wrapped some blankets around me.</p><p>I patted the empty spot of bed beside me and lifted the blanket a little, inviting him to come sit with me. He climbed into bed beside me and pulled me into his arms, his hug, along with the blankets and the fire warmed me right up. He began to hum his tune again while stroking my hair and in no time I was asleep.</p><p>The next morning, I awoke to Beel still holding on to me, his head buried in my neck. I turned as best as I could to face him, admiring his peaceful face as he slept. Of course, it didn’t last long, he slowly began to stir, a small smile forming on his face as he hugged me a little tighter.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful,” he mumbled, he’s so cute in the morning. He smiled at me, as if he knew what I was thinking, and kissed me.</p><p>I could get used to waking up like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thank you for reading this work, it's my first fic ever so i hope it was alright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>